


come with me

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: (faerie!logan and human!remus) remus is just a thirsty ho out for a hot faerie boyfriendwarnings: remus, faeries, some swearing, mildly possessive language, magic, mentions of intoxication, remus being a thirsty ho, flirting, and possibly something else





	come with me

“Give me your name, darling,” the faerie cooed, smiling with his too-sharp teeth on full display.

“Oh, it’s Remus,” the man chirped from his spot just outside the faerie ring.

The faerie nearly recoiled at the words. Had the human _really_ just given his true name to a _faerie_?

“My full name is Remus Alexander Sanders, by the way!” He was beaming now, leaning the top half of his body into the circle of flowers--so close that if he desired, the faerie could touch his face.

<strike>Which he did kind of want to do--</strike>

“_Remus_.” The name felt like honey on the faerie’s tongue. Just as intoxicating, too. “Come with me?” He posed the question as such. He had never been fond of compelling humans; it was always so… _messy_.

“Damn, I was beginning to think you’d never ask! I mean, c’mon! I thought faeries were supposed to be all for stealing handsome men away for fun, but you were just taking _forever_.” Remus was just chatting away, which was somehow the most confusing part of this entire interaction, as he fully stepped into the faerie circle. “Especially since I _wanted_ to be taken. Hot faeries? Um, sign me the fuck up!”

“Remus, _stop_,” the faerie commanded, and the man stumbled to a complete halt, silent. A sigh escaped the faerie’s lips. “I apologize, but I needed you to be quiet for one moment. _Answer me honestly:_ what did you expect to get out of this?”

Remus suddenly reanimated and placed his hands squarely on his hips. With the action, the faerie noticed just how low cut the man’s forest green tunic was, but his attention was whisked away again when the man said, “To get a sexy faerie boyfriend, obviously.”

The faerie blinked. “Oh.”

“By the way, you’re pretty sexy yourself. May I have something to call you?”

_The audacity of this man, openly flirting with one of the most powerful faeries in the forest--_

“You may call me Logan,” he said without even thinking. A hot, blue blush spread across his pale skin as the implications finally settled in. Remus was _flirting_. With _him_.

“Logan, huh?” Remus hummed, skipping a few paces ahead of the stunned faerie. “A name almost as pretty as you!”

Logan found himself trailing hopelessly after the human with an odd burning in his chest. How peculiar the man was, and how determined Logan was to have him all for himself.


End file.
